Catch me and bring me back to life
by Smalllady08
Summary: Season 15. Chuck redeems himself and gives Sam a surprise.


**Author**: MoiraShipper

**Summary**: Season 15. Chuck redeems himself and gives Sam a surprise.

**Happy new year for you all. Enjoy**

**Catch me and bring me back to life**

_Let's go chasing stars this evening_

_Eyes wide shut in fast cars dreaming_

_We're tripping at the speed of the light_

_Who thought this could be paradise_

_Catch me and bring me back to life_

**Chasing stars-Rupert Pope**

Chuck and Amara held hands while staring at Sam, Dean, Castiel and Jack, who'd been resurrected by God after a long battle where He'd finally realized his mistakes and now, getting ready to return to Heaven he was trying to correct some of them. He looked to Sam, whose face showed his exhaustion from the last months, sadness for his loses and bitter sweetness so Chuck approached, taking both hands on his and he said, sincere:

"I'm very sorry for Rowena."

At hearing the witch's name the hunter closed his eyes for a moment trying to block the pain invading his heart. Because for weeks he'd wake up in the middle of the night with his sweat mixed with his tears after remembering of him and Rowena holding each other before he stabbed her belly and then the green eyes shinning for him full of tears while she said 'that's my boy'.

Sam couldn't bear listening to the witch's name for who he'd fallen in love in the last months she'd been alive, he missed her smiles, sly look and the heart she'd tried to hid but Sam had always seen it in every time she'd helped them, en every moment together. He loved her and and knowing in some minutes it'd be New Years Eve and she wouldn't be there hurt so much so he whispered hoarsely:

"Don't say her name, please..."

But Chuck just held his hands tighter and smiled:

"It was my fault so I want make things right, I want you to return to Harlan because someone waits for you there. In some minutes it'd be New Year Eve so you'd better run."

"What?" Sam opened his eyes in shock and nervousness, praying he hadn't understood it wrong and then when he stared at Chuck, He was already snapping his fingers and Sam found himself in front of Harlan city.

The hunter felt his heart beating quickly and Sam closed his hands in fists while running through the city which seemed desert and then when he reached the cemetery where months ago used to have an abyss, now it had disappeared and over the green grass he saw a small figure in pink and orange.

Sam slowed down, his heart beating faster and faster trying to believe it wasn't just a dream and when he got closed, his lips parted and he opened a smile, touched, his eyes shinning and he finally reached her and above them in the sky colorful fireworks started to explode at the same time two ray of light in black and white crossed the sky lightening up the whole place.

On the grass lightned up by the fireworks was Rowena still in the long and pink dress she'd been in when she sacrificed herself, her orange hair spread around her and where Sam had stabbed her there was only the rip of the dress. She looked beautiful, her pale and serene face, eyes closed and a hand resting over her chest which was rising and falling slowly with her breathing and Sam fell to his knees beside her.

"Rowena... wake up." He could barely believe in the image he was seeing. Sam took a hand gently to the woman's face caressing and brushing away her bangs, watching her face and chest moving and then slowly her green eyes opened, blinking in confusion.

For a moment Rowena didn't move while her eyes opened and she stared at the fireworks and then at Sam in confusion, feeling his fingers on her face. She remembered their final hug, how she'd wished she could have kissed him there because for the first time in 300 years she'd finally felt what love was, because Sam had showed her that in every moment they'd been together and then, she remembered the stab before saying goodbye to Sam and the others, throwing herself in the abyss and absorbing the souls.

And then she opened a beautiful smile feeling her heart fill with happiness at remembering hear Chuck, the almighty telling her it was time to wake up and live a normal life and now here was she, alive and with Sam caressing her.

"It's midnight little witch..." He murmured with his voice full of emotions as more fireworks exploded in red and silver and then he saw her lips part in a beautiful smile:

"So giant..." She whispered amused, watching his eyes shine with tears and then she raised her hand toward him, her face softening: "Catch me and make me feel alive."

All that she needed in that moment was to feel Sam, kiss him for the first time and feel alive and loved like only he could make her and, seeing the hunter's eyes full of love and desire she knew he wanted the same.

"Oh Rowena..."

The image of the witch on the grass in her pink dress with a beautiful smile on her red lips would stay on his mind forever, making Sam's heart beat fast and all he wanted was to love the witch, make her feel the love she'd never received and deserved.

Sam joined their fingers feeling they mold while a electric discharge invaded their bodies and he brought the witch to his arms, a hand holding her chin and watching the red lips part in expectancy and he kissed her.

The kiss started slowly but full of passion while both felt each other's lips for the first time, the kiss that should have happened months ago as they heard the small explosions above then in the sky. Sam's hand caressed her chin gently while pressing his lips to hers and Rowena parted her lips for his tongue feeling like she was falling from the sky but in Sam's arms, making her heart accelerate in a good way.

Above then the sky was still filled with the fireworks which looked like stars but the couple wasn't ready to break the moment and nobody had ever made Sam feel so much passion and shivers like Rowena, not even Ruby and Sam smiled against her lips, his tongue fighting hers.

Rowena then took her free hand to his back, bringing him with her to the grass with a sly smile, but her eyes were full of love while holding tighter Sam's hand on the grass and slipping the other to his front toward the buttons of his shirt, needing him.

Sam broke the kiss and supported a hand beside the witch's face so he wouldn't crush her, his chest pressed to hers, feeling it moving and his desire grew so he asked hoarsely, wanting to be sure she really wanted that:

"Rowena, are you sure?

"We've lose so many time..." She told him impatiently, helping him to get ride of his jacket and shirt and then she tilted her head up, kissing his lips and said, soft: "I want you Samuel."

There on the grass of the cemetery where she'd given her life for him and the others and where now Sam was making her feel alive and loved and she wanted him to feel the same as a new year started. He deserved the world.

"You have me." Sam smiled feeling his body melt at her words and the way she was looking at him and before he kissed her, he said with his eyes darken: "You're going to see stars tonight."

"So let's go after them." Rowena smiled closing her eyes and they kissed.

Slowly Sam's hands went to her back, finding the zipper of her dress and she tilted her body up to help him remove it, feeling shivers go down her spine at the feeling if his strong but gently hands lowering the fabric slowly until it felt to her feet revealing her body and he laid the woman on the grass again and Rowena felt her heart faster while smiling to him.

"You're beautiful." He murmured with passion staring at her green eyes, seeing the witch blush slightly at his words, nobody had ever treated her like that and slowly Sam started to lower his hand toward her body.

"Samuel... always charming." Rowena murmured but her voice was sincere.

Sam's lips stated to distribute kisses on her neck feeling her hands hug his back, her nails burying in his skin and the man started to explore her body, his hands finding her breasts and massaging them slowly to feel the wight and texture of them, filling his hands perfectly and he heard her sigh his name, holding him tighter.

Sam lowered his lips wanting to treat her like she deserved, with love and distributed kissed where months ago she'd been hurt, first on her shoulder and then while one hand was massaging her left breast, the other found Rowena's hands. His lips them went to her belly where he had stabbed her and kissed her gently, being invaded by her sweet scent while grateful for having her back and with him. The witch squirmed under him, touched by gesture and full of desire with his touches so she took her hand to his hair, caressing them.

Rowena surprised Sam and got on top of him sitting over his legs and started to explore his body with her hands, her nails running through his chest and muscles, so firm the way she'd imagined in the last year, but more perfect and she massaged and scratched him lightly before her hands entered his pants, feeling his hard member react ti her hands which were now involving him and she shivered.

"You drive me crazy, witch..." Sam murmured with passion, feeling he'd explode with her provoking him with her touch while he ran his hands through her body, massaging her breasts while she smiled slyly.

"That's the idea, giant."

Rowena bent down and kissed his lips while her hair formed a curtain and she started to move her hands up and down around his member, making Sam crazy and press her hips to his harder.

In minutes both had got rid of the remaining clothes and Sam got on top again staring at Rowena who was smiling and she closed her eyes, feeling his fingers entering her gently and explore her slowly and with so many passion. He stimulated her while staring at her beautiful expressions hearing her sigh, her body flushed while she buried her fingers on the ground, calling out his name and she tilted her head to the side before Sam turned her head to him and her green eyes, darken found Sam.

"I want to see you..."

"Samuel..."

Soon they become one feeling their bodies on fire and Rowena gasped when they started moving and she pressed her breasts to his chest tight seeing stars when she opened her eyes, feeling him inside her and Sam smiled, a hand under her back to make her comfortable while the other found hers on the grass.

"Happy New Year my Rowena..." He whispered at which movemente he did staring at her face illuminated in red and she frowned with a beautiful smile on her face, breathless:

"Happy New Year Sam..."

Sam felt he was going crazy feeling the witch molding perfectly to him and she kissed him to muffle her sounds while holding tight to his back, both moving faster now and making their hips met while reaching paradise.

Exhausted but satisfied they fell on the grass and Sam brought Rowena to his chest, covering her with his flannel shirt while they catch their breath and stayed like that for some time. The witch them looked up finding Sam's eyes full of love while he caressed her hair slowly and she felt her heart melt, involved on his short and his strong arms so she raised her trembling fingers to Sam's face and said softly:

"I love you Samuel." And she felt the first tears fall with her own words, with the memory of them together only minutes ago and she took her free hand to her left eye tying to wipe the teas. And to admit it even crying from the emotional moment didn't make her weak but strong. She had finally realized it.

Sam frowned in worry at the same time his heart melted with her words and he took a hand to her face, wiping away the tears from her other eye, watching her close her eyes and try to hid her face for a moment so he sat with her on his arms, his hand going to he waist to balance her, caressing her skin and feeling the woman press herself more to his body and Sam bent forward, his other hand going to her chin so she would stare at him, their faces illuminated by the fireworks that were still exploding in celebration above them, showing her flushed face.

"Don't cry Rowena... God, I've waited for so long to hear your beautiful voice tell me that." Sam murmured making her open a smile, her eyes still shinning with tears while he caressed her waist, making her shiver in a good way.

"I should have told you that day. You changed my world for better."

Sam stared at her green eyes, catching her fingers and interlacing them with his before he kissed her neck, her cheeks, eyes and then her lips, whispering with passion:

"I love you too Rowena Macleod, losing you was painful and having you back only shows how much you make me happy. You're my lucky star."

"Samuel..."

Rowena opened a beautiful smile at his words, feeling warm while the man closed the distance between them in a long kiss while they laid back on the grass.

Rowena then broke the kiss to catch her breath and smiled over Sam's shoulder seeing the fireworks in the sky and knowing that it was only the beginning of her new life beside the hunter in a new year and, when he saw her smile, he smiled too knowing that now they didn't need to fear because he'd always be with Rowena, loving her so he started to kissed her neck while she took his hand in her and guided it to her body, whispering:

"Make me feel alive..."

And Sam started to explore her body again feeling her nail on his back, pressing their bodies together and he whispered, making the woman's heart beat faster:

"I'll my love."


End file.
